Conspiración
by AkemiMizuki
Summary: Si dos personas están hechas para estar juntas el destino conspira a su favor para que finalmente puedan estar unidas por el amor.


**Conspiración**

* * *

><p><strong>I Amores platónicos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kiba<span>**

Yo no creí que me pasaría pensé que era fuerte, que nadie podía lastimarme, que ninguna persona podía llegar hacerme daño pero me equivoque , sin ni siquiera tocarme con el simple hecho de existir de estar ahí me lastimaba , cada vez que decía algo sobre el o lo amaba en silencio me molestaba .

Trate de engañarme de fingir que estos sentimientos eran normales ya que tenemos confianza entre nosotros y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no era así me di cuenta que mis sentimientos eran muy profundos.

Soy Patético una persona como yo sufriendo por un tonto sentimiento que parece consumir mi alma, no sé cómo paso ni porque pero no pude evitarlo, es que ella entro a mis pensamientos y se adueñó de mi ser, se convierto en lo más importante para mí.

Ella es mi amor platónico de los imposibles, mi mejor amiga y como tal nunca me va a corresponder mis sentimientos clandestinos... Y que hago con todo este amor que tengo en mi alma cuando muero por ella, cada latido y respiración

Me está matando ver que ella está enamorada de otro hombre, solo piensa en él, lo admira, es su ejemplo a seguir Naruto él es todo para ella y yo no soy tan importante en su vida, soy solo un cero a la izquierda comparado con Naruto.

Hinata , si tan solo ella sintiera lo que yo podríamos ser felices ,pero eso nunca va a pasar ya que yo no existo cuando esta Naruto no me pone atención, soy invisible en comparación a única forma de que me vea es cuando la molesto con él es la única forma de llamar su atención.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata<span>**

Naruto mi primer amor. Me enamore de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, lo admiré tanto porque el daba su máximo esfuerzo, porque a pesar de todo él no se rendía, seguía adelante. Quise ser mejor porque él se volvió mi vida, me salvo su sonrisa fue como una luz en mi vida por esta razón no quería rendirme, nadie me apreciaba pero él era igual que yo, él no se rendía así que lo empecé a ver a en secreto quería ser igual que él y cambiar.

Pero Naruto mi único, verdadero amor siempre va amar a Sakura y eso me duele tanto.

Naruto mi amor no correspondido y platónico es lo que pienso todo el día . Kiba me ayudado mucho a superar este dolor, él es muy bueno conmigo de alguna forma siento que él me entiende.

* * *

><p><span>Sufrimiento por amor<span>

Hinata se sentó en un columpio por horas meciéndose mirando al piso deprimida ,lamentándose de su amor no correspondido .kiba se sentó junto a ella pero esta no se percató de su presencia...

Paso el tiempo hasta que el decidió hablar —¿Qué haces aquí?

–Lo mismo digo yo

Ella quedo en silencio, él sabía que había algo que ella escondía —Solo pensaba

— En que.. Naruto

—Yo...h...Ee.. Yo

— Que pasa con él porque si te hizo algo te juro que...

Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza — No kiba no es eso, es solo que él no me ama, él quiere a otra .A veces pienso nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo...

La miro y hablo suave apretando su mano distraídamente —Vamos no digas esas cosas Hinata cualquiera que te conozca se enamoraría de ti , además ya lo sabías no es ningún secreto que le guste a Sakura.

— Lo sé , es solo que yo tenía esperanzas

—Esperanzas... — Susurro Kiba –Con un suspiro de una manera triste mirando hacia el piso

Ella lo miro — Kiba ¿Estas bien? . Pareces triste

—No te preocupes por mí , estaré bien

Hinata se preocupó —¿Que tienes? ¿Puedo ayudar?

— Dudo que puedas hacerlo... ( Si eres la culpable)

—¿Puedes contarme lo que sea?

— Un día te lo voy a decir…

— Es que acaso no confías en mí, ¿Por eso es que no me quieres decir? o ¿Es porque crees que soy incapaz de ayudarte?

—No me digas eso yo siempre he confiado en ti y no creo que en este momento puedas ayudarme pero te lo voy a contar todo cuando sea el momento adecuado.

—Está bien. Perdón por molestarte con mis preguntas, es solo que no me gusta verte triste

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, sabes que soy fuerte

—kiba ya debo irme ya tengo que entrenar con Neji, pero espero que me cuentes que te sucede para poder ayudarte

—Adiós

—Adiós Hinata mi pequeña princesa— susurro Kiba—

La vio alejarse hasta que llego Shino —Distraído

—Oye que te pasa, no te aparezcas de repente me asustas—¿ Cuándo llegaste aquí?

— Lo supieras si dejaras de ver en esa dirección fijamente.

—Que haces aquí ,ve a molestar a otro lado..

—Así que estas enfadado y de mal humor

Kiba gruño con rabia—Grrr —No te importa

—Si me importa somos compañeros de equipo debemos saber lo que nos molesta. Si estas mal debilitas al equipo.

—No es nada

—Sé lo que te pasa —Te gusta una cierta chica y eres tan impulsivo que no sabes dominar tus sentimientos ya que te importa te controlas porque tienes miedo de que ella se vaya de tu lado. Cosa que hace que estés sensible he irritable sin contar la parte de los celos y el orgullo.

—Que insinúas

—Estás enojado porque esa chica está enamorada de Naruto.

Kiba estaba irritado aunque bien sabía que era verdad todo lo que su amigo le decía—A mí no me gusta Hinata . No me molestes con eso de nuevo. Porque siempre tienes que culpar a Hinata de mis cambios de humor ..Yo solo estoy cansado

—Nadie hablo de Hinata

—No pero lo insinuaste, sabes que ella solo es mi amiga.

—No mientas, siempre he sabido que te atrae ella pero no lo considere importante porque no afectaba tu rendimiento , por eso no te dije nada pero veo que ya se está saliendo de las manos ya te está afectando ya no es solo atracción tú estás enamoraste de una forma peligrosa .

Shino suspiro — Piensa en nuestro equipo kiba estas distraído y no haces las cosas bien... Solo piénsalo

Y se fue dejando a kiba en un estado de shock sin saber que hacer que decir acaso era tan evidente además era verdad lo que decía Shino esto de que Hinata lo rechazaba lo estaba debilitando demasiado le estaba afectando aunque luchara para que los demás no se dieran cuenta bajaba su capacidad y rendimiento.

No sabía qué hacer no le podía decir a Hinata lo que sentía o todo cambiaría era como romper su amistad así que prefería el silencio que para él era muy difícil porque él era un hombre de instintos de decir lo que pensaba ,de acción , no de pensar antes actuar pero un rechazo no lo soportaría..

No podía soportar la idea de no volverla a verla así que trataba de dominar todos sus instintos con tal de mantenerla junto a él aunque sea solo como amigos, con solo verla todos los días , sentir su aroma a lavanda eso era suficiente

* * *

><p>Fue el día el peor de todos cuando Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fuera su novia, fue cuando el mundo de Kiba se destruyera como si ella lo hubiera matado no comía ni dormía bien era como una pesadilla.<p>

Pero en realidad Naruto le pidió a Hinata que fueran novios para conquistar a principio se sintió traicionada y engañada pero acepto ayudarle a Naruto

¿Por qué?

Ni ella misma lo sabía tal vez quería que él fuera feliz .

—Hey Hinata gracias por aceptar ayudarme, eres muy buena amiga

—Eh yo emmm .De nada

— Sabes te acuerdas hace muchos años donde me dijiste que me amabas

—Haa yo...Si

—Lo decías en serio

—Ehh Me gustabas en ese entonces

—Lo siento, tal vez fue un error pedirte esto, que cruel soy olvide que tu...

—No , no te preocupes creo que descubrí que todo lo que siento por ti es una profunda gratitud y admiración pero eso no es amor hasta ahora lo vez en el pasado si te amé de verdad ..

—Lo siento

—No está bien, yo te ayudaré, quiero probarme a mí misma que ya te olvide

—Gracias

En el pasado nunca hubiera podido aceptar algo así probablemente se desmayaría de la impresión pero se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por kiba y no podía permitiese sentir eso por él , porque era su amigo.

Como él se podría fijaría en ella si kiba podría enamorar a cualquier mujer que quisiera sin ni siquiera esforzarse, mientras que de seguro a ella no la vía como mujer sino como a su pequeña hermanita además estaba el hecho que a él le gustaba alguien...Amaba a alguien profundamente lo sabía porque lo vía en su mirada y ese alguien nunca sería ella.

* * *

><p>Recordó aquel día hace ya mucho tiempo cuando estaban charlando cuando llego una chica, se le declaro, él se volvió y no le dijo nada luego dijo palabra "Lo siento" dicha de una forma fría sin importar los sentimientos de la chica y se fue la muchacha se quedó hay muy triste ( Ella no quería ser como esa chica y más perder a su mejor amigo para siempre y ser rechazada de esa forma )<p>

Ella siguió a kiba

—¿Por qué la trataste así?

—No me gusta, no es mi tipo es mejor decirle la verdad antes que se ilusione

—Mmmmmmm Kiba. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Este se volvió brusco al contestar —¿Qué ?

—¿Cuál es tu tipo ?. Es decir esa chica es considerada linda por otros chicos pero a ti no te gusta.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Mm curiosidad

—No se alguien que me guste.

—kiba tu dijiste que tenías un tipo de gustos

—No se quizás alguien con belleza y personalidad (Hinata se decía todo lo que no soy) alguien que se esfuerce por lograr sus metas que luche siempre por ser mejor (mientras que kiba la describía a ella)

— No te entiendo

—Bien (fastidiado) me gustan así como tus amigas satisfecha (ahora lo sabía claro él estaba enamorado de una de sus amigas de Ino, sakura o Tenten pero de ¿Cuál?) y ya no me preguntes no me gusta hablar de estos temas .Y a ti tienes algún gusto en especial o solo Naruto es tu tipo. Rubios de ojos verdes y muy fastidiosos

—No... yo hee ... yo... Es porque es lucha y nunca se rinde sabes kiba tú te pareces mucho a él..

Kiba se burló –Que cosas dices me ves como un remplazo de Naruto cuando te vas a empezar a desmayar

—No...no yo...Yo no quise decir eso—Dijo—Hinata ( Sonrojándose )

—Lo sé, eres muy divertida sabes

— No me molestes porque rechazas así a las chicas si yo fuera una de ellas harías lo mismo verdad porque Naruto solo me ignoro

—Ya te dije que yo no soy como Naruto y si te me declararas te sorprendería mi respuesta.

—Ha si... que me dirías

—Si quieres saber deberás declararte –dijo— (Acercando se a ella)

—Heee yo... yo –Dijo – Hinata (Mientras se puso totalmente roja )

— Estoy bromeando no te pongas tan nerviosa párese que te vas a desmayar

Hinata empezó a alejarse de Kiba por miedo a el amor que sentía por él, porque no sabía cómo debía actuar a su alrededor, su presencia hacia que su corazón latiera más fuerte y después de tantos años de conocerlo tenía miedo de que él se fuera y la dejara en la oscuridad.

_Tenía miedo y por ello escapaba de él ._

Kiba lo noto esa lejanía y se sintió mal pensando que ya la había perdido que ella lo había olvidado , que ya no importaba, amaba a otro y cada día se alejarían más pero no podía rendirse tan fácil él no era alguien que perdía .

* * *

><p><strong>II Siempre seremos amigos<strong>

* * *

><p>A los días llego Naruto , le dio las gracias y le dijo que se iba a ser novio de Sakura que ya era hora de dejar esa farsa que todo se había arreglado y se fue ella sintió mucha decepción.<p>

Corrió pensando que nadie la quería que estaba sola completamente sola , porque Kiba nunca la amaría lo había perdido por ayudarle a Naruto , nadie se fijaba en ella , nadie la veía era invisible había engañado a todos y ahora era ella la que todos señalarían como la traicionada en un día para otro.

Tal vez su destino era la soledad . Empezó a llover siguió corriendo a toda velocidad sin poderlo evitar ya no le importaba nada quería huir, esconderse que de pronto todos estos sentimientos desaparecieran pero de repente se detuvo al chocar contra alguien cuando volvió a ver se dio cuenta que era Kiba

Quien la miró muy preocupado preguntándole que si estaba bien, porque estaba llorando

Ella sin responder nada se desmayó en los brazos de Kiba .

El la aferro a ella sintiendo su piel fría tenia deseos de besarla y abrazarla de estar así nada más los dos juntos escucho decir algo

—Gracias ... sabes que te quiero ... Te quiero ..

—Lo sé y yo a ti con todo mi ser y con toda mi alma aunque tú no lo sepas

—Yo también te quiero... aunque tú no lo sepas

Él no sabía qué hacer así que se la llevo a su casa la puso en un sillón, la vio por unos momentos tenía sus labios morados y los ojos hinchados

Él se preguntó qué había pasado de seguro fue algo terrible si ellos se habían alejado mucho casi no hablaban ella lo miraba y apartaba la mirada era como si ella supiera lo que él sentía lo rechazaba o no lo quisiera cerca

La miro hasta que ella se despertó Hinata estaba confundida miro a Kiba y bajo la cabeza le pregunto con la voz muy baja

—¿Que hago aquí?

— Yo te traje

—¿Por qué?

— Chocaste conmigo—

— ¿Tú estabas hay?

— Iba hablar contigo, pero te desmayaste te traje a casa ya sabes para que no tengas problemas con tu familia.

Ella ni podía hablar su voz era entrecortada le dio las gracias, él le prestó una ropa de su hermana ella se cambió luego Kiba la volvió a ver con sus ojos fijos en ella.

Hinata se tapó de manera graciosa al sentir la intensa mirada de Kiba —Que miras...

Kiba sonrió —Nada nada no me acostumbro a verte así te ves linda con esa ropa

—Hee yo ... hee— dijo sonrojándose— ...—No te burles de mi

Kiba rio —No me estoy burlando .¿Ahora cuéntame porque llorabas?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas

— Pero quiero saberlo . Confías en mi verdad

Ella le contó que termino con Naruto ( No le quiso contar todo tenía miedo de lo que el pensara de ella)

—Debo ser horrible, nunca consigo llamar la atención de ningún chico

—No creo que alguien te dejaría ir o la rechazaría porque cualquiera se enamoraría de ti ya te lo había dicho pero no me crees

—No lo sé Kiba , solo dices eso para que me sienta mejor. Yo soy y tu... tu ... también te enamorarías de mí

—Que preguntas son esas (se acercó más al frente de ella muy cerca)— De verdad quieres saber la respuesta

—Heee . y..oo mm k..k..ibbaaa está..s muyy cerc..a

—Te pongo nerviosa , eso es algo nuevo puedo acostumbrarme a esto. No juegues de esa manera solo quería saber tu opinión...

Kiba acaricio su mejilla con ternura —Sabes que me interesas mucho. Eres importante para mi

—Tú también me importas (sonrió) — ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?

El sintió miedo él fue a decirle la verdad a decirle todo aunque lo rechazara quería arriesgarse pero ahora no podía después de todo no era tiempo para arreglarlo todo empezó a decir:

—Es que yo.. Me iba a declarar a una chica y necesitaba tu consejo

—Pero yo... yo... no sé de esas cosas (Hinata estaba muy triste así que realmente no la amaba a ella pero quien sobria ser la chica que amaba tan apasionadamente Kiba )

—Pero tú pudiste declararte a Naruto

—Sí pero es diferente

—¿Diferente ? . Esas son escusas para no ayudarme , solo dime como sé que en verdad la quiero o es temporal personalmente no creo que quieras a Naruto creo que solo te atrae..

— Kiba tienes razón yo no amó a Naruto —Pero creo que algo es verdadero cuando quieres a alguien mucho , puedes dar la vida por él y querer que él se siempre sea feliz aunque no sea contigo, solo por verlo sonreír eres capaz de sacrificar todo por el...Solo no cuando lo miras hay una sensación extraña como que te dan escalofríos...

—Yo siento eso aunque no me gusta verla con otro chico me da ganas de golpearlo pero tengo que aceptar para que sea feliz no se cuanto pueda resistir la verdad he estado a punto de golpear a Nar...

—Kiba yo...no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera.. (Ya estaba sintiendo celos pero se contuvo no podía permitir que Kiba se diera cuenta)

—Lo sé Hinata , lo sé ella quiere a otro...

—No hables así Kiba estoy segura que puedes conquistar a cualquier chica.

— Cualquiera no es suficiente, ella es mucho más que eso es importante para mí y es a la única que quiero.

—Debes presentármela si es tan importante para ti —dijo algo triste—

—Yo.. Después Hinata ..Ahora no (Que iba hacer llevarla a un espejo)

—Debes hablar con ella sobre lo que sientes

—Ya lo hice , pero ella por más que intento no me entiende no crearía que me encanta y quiere a otro que humillante

—¿Y ella que dijo? (lo dijo con miedo a escuchar la respuesta)

—Ya te dije que ella no me entiende, nunca llegaría va a aceptarme...Solo soy su amigo ...

— Kiba tu no me vas a abandonar verdad .Si ella te acepta y créeme que lo hará, seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo no te vas a alejar de mi

Se acercó y le acaricio el pelo —No pienses así yo nunca te voy a dejar siempre estaré para ti, eras importante para mí nadie nos va separar nadie ni siquiera Naruto verdad tu tampoco me abandonaras como lo has estado haciendo al evitarme

—No Kiba yo no puedo vivir sin ti .. No, no te evitaba eso solo que no sé cómo actuar ahora frente a ti . Si ves que actuó así solo debes decirme y no lo voy a volver hacer

— Me alegra saberlo pensé que ya no querías que fuera tu amigo como ahora tenías novio

— No Kiba, tu siempre serás mi amigo .

—Eso me alegra (en parte)

—Bueno Kiba ya es tarde debo irme...

—Te voy a dejar si quieres

—Por qué no

Se encontraron con Shino en el camino, se saludaron y los tres caminaron

—¿Que vas a hacer Hinata? Se lo que paso con Naruto –Dijo—Shino

— Pues nada , vez deba estar sola ningún chico se fija en mí .. Naruto bueno no es su culpa es mía por aceptar.

Kiba la miro muy enfadado después de todo lo seguía defendiendo como si nada hubiera pasado — No todos somos iguales es que no escoges bien con quien enamorarte además tu no amas a Naruto

— Si supongo me gustan los que nunca se fijarían en mí y es verdad ya no amo a Naruto

Shino hablo mirando a Kiba —Hinata estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos por ahí que te quieren pero no se atreven a declararse por que les da miedo—(Hinata con esperanzas)—Estoy seguro o si no pregúntale a Kiba él es el primero en confirmarlo

Kiba no sabía qué hacer ni que decir afortunadamente Hinata no parresia comprender las palabras de Shino

—Eso es verdad Kiba –susurro— Hinata

Kiba hizo una mueca tratando de no sonar muy enamorado, ni patético — Shino tiene razón Naruto no es el único hombre en la tierra... Fíjate en alguien que te corresponda que te quiera, que le tengas confianza (alguien como yo) —pensó

Shino lo volvió a ver con su mirada de desaprobación

—No sé si encuentre a alguien así

—Puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas

—Cállate ShIno

—Más cerca de lo que pienso .. Eso es difícil de creer .Pero bueno gracias por el apoyo —Adiós Kiba, Shino

Hinata se quedó pensando en los chicos que la quieren ¿Cuáles chicos? Si ella no se relacionaba con mucha gente solo hablaba con Neji con Naruto , Shino y Kiba entonces quien podría ser el enamorado de ella era imposible acaso Kiba no imposible ...Así que prefirió ignorar el comentario de Shino aunque siempre acertaba en todo lo que decía

Mientas tanto kiba y shino siguieron caminando

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso a Hinata?

— Es tu oportunidad...

— No me quiere , si yo le dije que me gustaba otra chica y no reacciono mal ni nada...

— Debes tener paciencia kiba solo dile la verdad, no puedes mentirle con respecto a esto , como pretendes que confié en ti

—Lo haré pero en este momento no creo que deba hacerlo, no sé cómo reaccione. Quizás no me vuelva hablar, no quiero perderla, ni que me rechace

— Deberías hacerlo lo antes posible lo que haces es una locura no sé cómo ella te puede creer si no sabes fingir es evidente tu enamoramiento

—Ella me creyó puedo controlarme perfectamente

—En eso tienes razón me sorprende que hayas durado tantos años en esta situación pero creo que esto se está saliendo de control

—Sí creo que Naruto sabe que me gusta ella y aun así ese tipo…

Shino interrumpió —Por favor Kiba todos lo saben no sabes cómo ocultar lo que sientes solo Hinata no sabe y eso que básicamente se te has insinuado varias veces pero ella no parece notarlo

—Si pero vas a ver Naruto no me va a ganar él no la quiere como yo .

* * *

><p>A kiba se le empezó a complicar la mentira porque Hinata quería conocer a la misteriosa chica secreta para no quedar mal le dijo a Ino que fingiera se la chica secreta quien acepto se presentaron en un restaurante<p>

kiba fue con él quien señalo la mesa donde estaba Ino —Ella es

—¿Ino?

—Si es ella

_"Tenía sentido después de todo él dijo que le gustaba una amiga Ino era algo amiga de ella"_

kiba se quedó mirando la mesa donde estaba Ino ; no podía hacer esto como iba a fingir esta situación cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata , a quien estaba tratando de engañar nunca la podría ver como una amiga y hay estaba de pie junto a él ,no parecía estar sufriendo acaso era esa una señal de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos

—¿kiba? ¿kiba?

—Hemm ... Si me hablabas

—No me estas escuchando

—Lo siento es solo que

Hablo molesta estaba celosa evidentemente —Lo sé es Ino

—¿Qué? haa si

_"Ella era tan fácil de engañar"— pensó Kiba "Podría creer cualquier cosa que le dijera como esta locura"_

—Porque me trajiste si se nota que quieres estar solo con ella.

Kiba sonrio —No yo no mmm así que estas celosa

—Yo..yo.. No estoy celosa porque lo estaría (Estaba celosa se notaba cosa que alegro mucho a Kiba eso le daba algo de esperanza)

—Bueno vamos te la iba a presentar no es así

Se saludaron mientras se sentaban en ese hermoso restaurante elegante y romantico

—Así que tú y kiba están saliendo

—Si

—Pero kiba me contó que tu amabas a otro y por eso él estaba triste así que cambiaste de opinión , sabía que no ibas a rechazar a alguien como él nadie lo haría ..

— Interesante, no sabía eso —murmuro Ino —No claro no rechazaría a alguien como el

— De verdad crees que nadie me rechazaría Hinata , no estaría tan seguro . Qué pasa si fueras tú , no me aceptarías verdad

— Yo... hee.. yyo..yo –Dijo— Hinata— Sonrojándose

— No lo harías...

— Yo... no puedo responderte por que tu... no es el caso... Porque tú me querrías de esa forma.

— Porque yo no iba a quererte de esa forma, si fuera el caso. Es tan imposible. Porque piensas que yo nunca, me fijaría en ti ¿ Piensas que nunca te amaría?

—Vamos Kiba , no la presiones

—Para que si ya sé cuál sería su respuesta

Hinata tartamudeo —No Ki...ba yo

* * *

><p>En ese instante llego Naruto con Sakura desde el momento que entraron Hinata los volvió a ver totalmente incomoda se sentía mal aunque era farsa se sentía humillada traicionada qué pensarían de ella si se supone que unos días era novia de Naruto y al otro día la habían abandonado por otra ,ella sabía que no importaba porque eso no era real pero los demás no pensaban eso ..<p>

kiba se dio cuenta y no pensó para nada racional interpreto que Hinata estaba celosa de Sakura por Naruto así que se enfadó mucho y empezó a actuar extraño.

—Si mi amor yo siempre te la he amado sabes Hinata desde que la vi pensé que me iba a pasar lo mismo que a ti pero no fue así ..

Hinata debe no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo o llorar la situación estaba horrible se arrepintió de a ver ido kiba no la amaba y humillada, no podía soportar ese dolor tan grande que sentía

—kiba no seas así con Hinata .

—Así como yo digo la verdad , yo consigo lo que quiero y le dio un beso a Ino enfrente de Hinata

Ella no pudo soportarlo el dolor era muy grande sintió que su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, no quería que la vieran es ese estado lo que hizo fue irse lo más antes posible de ese lugar

Balbució —kib...a... Ino de...de...bo irme es algo importante

Solo corrió , corrió repitiendo en su cabeza lo que kiba había dicho y el beso que pesadilla pero desde ahora debía soportarlo como aguantaría eso , no iba a poder verlo todos los días con ella pero no podía hacer nada para que él fuera feliz lloro hasta que escucho la voz de Naruto y Sakura discutiendo sobre ella el restaurante Naruto también tuvo problemas por lo mismo.. Vio que Naruto quedo hay triste entonces ella se acercó

—Que pasa Naruto ¿estás bien?

— No sé qué paso ella se enojó mucho.. Tú te ves algo triste

— Me paso algo parecido creo que Kiba está bravo por lo mismo aunque no entiendo porque —Está bien Naruto yo te voy a ayudar por lo menos que alguien de los dos sea feliz después de todo eres mi amigo...Ya que Kiba tiene una nueva novia . No sé si me quiera como su amiga .

— No creo que kiba haga eso siempre es muy protector y está pendiente de ti parece que te quiere mucho bueno gracias por ayudarme eres la que ya se lo que haremos muy cerca de aquí mañana hay un baile te voy a llevar cuando buscamos un momento en el que Sakura este escuchándonos y tú dirás gracias Naruto por todo pero sé que tu no me amas quieres a Sakura y hablaremos así hasta que ella sepa todo estás de acuerdo.

—Está bien

—Yo a cambio te ayudare con Kiba

— Haaa que yoo... como.. Es que sabes de ...

— Lo sé sabes después de que te declaraste a mí no te respondí nada ya sabes para no lastimarte y un día me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías por él , en una misión estabas durmiendo yo vigilaba y hablaste dormida

—¿Cómo ? Y..o quien escucho ... Oh... No...No puede ser ... Si kiba lo sabe ...yo ...no ...se

— Tranquila solo estaba yo los demás no te escucharon

— Haaa es un alivio no le puedes decir nada

—Sabes creo que él está enamorado de ti , siempre lo he creído

— ¿En serio? De verdad lo crees

— Claro lo vas a ver en el baile cuando nos vea juntos me va querer pegar es muy celoso

— Él es mi mejor amigo ,es normal que me defienda

Naruto se rio — Jajaja Hinata no seas tan inocente fíjate bien veras que estas equivocada su mirada y modo en que te trata es especial de largo se ve él está interesado en ti de verdad diría que hasta enamorado

— No sé el ... No creo además está con Ino

— Te vas a dar cuenta que tengo razón a él no le gusta Ino te lo aseguro es mi amigo recuerdas lo conozco.

* * *

><p>Mientas que Ino regañaba a kiba—Cómo pudiste hacer esto ya sé lo que está ocurriendo tú me usaste así que la chica que no te corresponde es Hinata, es la chica que te hace sufrir tú estás enamorado de ella<p>

—Si me gusta pero viste que hizo cuando vio a Naruto solo piensa en él y yo no existo creo que me ve como su hermanito mayor ya me canse

—Pero kiba si quieres que ella te amé fingiendo estar enamorado de otra chica y besándola no te favorece en nada va ser peor fuiste muy imprudente además la insultaste

—Yo estaba enojado con ella

—¿Por qué? Acaso es porque no te ama

—Sí , todos estos años amándola en silencio dijo golpeando algo y ya no puedo soportarlo

—Pero ella no sabe que estás enamorado de ella piensa que te mantienes enamorado de mí, que querías que hiciera

—Algo. Cualquier cosa solo una señal

—Debes disculparte y decirle la verdad yo no quiero seguir mintiendo de esta forma

—Lo sé, yo solo quería que ella sintiera lo que yo cuando ella está con Naruto pero no sirvió de nada porque ella no me quiere mientras yo daría todo por ella..

—kiba nunca vas a aprender así no se hacen las cosas debes actuar diferente debe saber que tu estas interesado. Está bien ya que estamos así te ayudare por un tiempo pero me prometes que le vas a decir la verdad.

—Lo haré, que te párese después del baile

—Está bien kiba será como tú quieras. Vamos tu siempre estás en competencia con Naruto , nunca te rindes por qué no vas y la conquistas .. Has que se enamore de ti , si la amas como dices lucha por ella

* * *

><p><strong>III El Plan y el Baile<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata miró por un largo tiempo en el espejo, se cepillo los cabellos negros y sentía un dolor tan grande en su corazón como iba hacer, como iba a actuar al verlo con otra porque era tan difícil. Lo iba a volver a ver en el baile junto a Ino , vería como lo perdía como se iba de su vida lentamente, amaba a alguien más y que pasaba con ella con ese amor que iba a terminar por destruirla. Que iba hacer desde ahora no lograría fingir que no le dolía<p>

Llego Naruto—Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás? . Te ves linda

—Gracias tú también

—Estas lista

—Si vamos

Naruto se burló —Haaa vas a ver que tengo razón y Kiba se va a remover de los celos jajaja quiero ver su cara.

—No creo debe estar con su novia, no sedará cuenta ni que estoy contigo

—Eso lo veremos.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al baile —¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se puso tensa —Hay esta

—Vamos

—No yo…No mejor, no voy

—Dame la mano y no tengas miedo, acaso no lo quieres ver celoso por ti además dijiste que me ayudarías si yo te ayudo

—Bueno .. Yo lo hare

kiba los vio de largo hablando y no pudo controlar su furia estaban entrando así que solo estaban ellos se dirigió a ellos muy rápido y sin pensar .

— Así que ya no lo querías Hinata

—Yo kiba..

Kiba se alteró y empezó a gritar—Eres una mentirosa

—No Kiba …Yo no

—Entonces que hacen juntos...Que pasa contigo Naruto cambias de chica a cada día o qué y tu Hinata aceptas esto así nada más lo quieres tanto

—No , yo no te he mentido

Hinata estaba asustada nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

— Hinata no sé porque estas con él , no tienes orgullo acaso no vez que él no te quiere que acaso eres tonta o que él nunca se va a fijar alguien como usted ella sintió como una apuñalada ni creía lo que estaba oyendo era tan cruel sintió ganas de desaparecer Ino trato de detenerlo.

—Tranquilo Kiba

—Déjame…

Naruto a darse cuenta de que las cosas se salían de control decidió irse —Hinata vamos no le hagas caso el no entiende

Y el rubio la jalo cosa que hizo a kiba se pusiera peor no se controló eso estaba mal nunca había tratado tan mal a Hinata en toda su vida se sintió culpable pero no podía evitar esta sensación de enojo y tristeza

Hinata estaba en mal estado se arrepintió de la farsa nunca lo había visto actuar así y no sabía porque reaccionaba de esa forma...pero debía seguir con el plan hicieron todo perfectamente dijeron todas las líneas. Sakura reaccionó de positivamente (Hasta que Naruto y Sakura se reconciliaron)

Hinata estaba sola, lo miró estaba bailando con Ino y deseo estar hay junto a él en esos momentos. Pero no era posible porque su amor no era correspondido

"Todos parecen muy felices sin mí se decía en su mente no soy necesaria no le importo a nadie"

Kiba estaba aún muy enfadado en cuanto vio que Hinata estaba cerca empezó a bailar a fingir ser la persona más feliz solo para que su amada los viera y empezó a decir muchas cosas en voz alta a Ino para que ella oyera.

Hinata no pudo más, se fue caminando despacio primero y luego corriendo sin parar chocando con los árboles, lastimándose hasta se calló aun sangraba toda las rodillas llego a un lugar que nunca había ido uso su byakugan pero no funcionaba algo estaba pasando escucho pasos.

Todos en el baile no se daban cuenta quien faltaba menos kiba que la perdió de vista y fue a buscarla vio Naruto con Sakura él se acercó.

— Tenía razón cambias de chica a cada instante (muy enfadado) fue y le dio un golpe pero Sakutra lo detuvo –Alto no peleen

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—No lo se

Kiba sintió mucha cólera y le dijo muy agresivamente —No es tu novia, no tienes que saber dónde esta

—Ella no es mi novia

kiba se le abalanzo a golpearlo aún más fuerte — Así que cuando entramos ella no era tu novia los vi juntos uno del otro la traías como en una cita . Deja de lastimarla de esa manera

— Es un secreto entre ella y yo a ti no te importa

— Que secreto a mi si me importa es mi compañera de equipo yo debo saber

— Esa no es una razón Shino no reacciona así y también es su compañero de equipo

— Es porque a mí me gusta está bien me encanta. Estoy enamorado de ella ... Eso es lo que quieres saber por qué sé que ya lo sabías y me enoja ahora dime la verdad que es ese secreto si le haces algo a ella te juró que lo pagaras caro.

—Porque yo le haría daño es mi amiga, tú eres el que se porta mal con ella lo que dijiste antes fue horrible la lastimaste pero no deberías decir eso cuando novia tu estas con Ino no deberías ponerte celoso entonces, ella solo me estaba ayudando tu no la quieres en verdad

Kiba moría de la furia y de la confusión— Como que no la quiero si yo la amo daría todo por ella pero no lo entenderás ahora contesta si no quieres verme enojado te estaba ayudándote en qué

—Es nuestro secreto pensé que ya te lo había contado cómo te tiene tanta confianza y solo habla de ti pero veo que es mejor que yo guardándolos secretos —Tu diciendo todas esas cosas malas me dio ganas de golpearte

— Es la verdad todo lo que dije era cierto

—Solo era un plan. Creíste que era cierto toda esta farsa no es verdad, cometiste uno de los errores más grandes de tu vida al decirle esas cosas a ella que no tenía nada que ver debí decirle que te contará todo para que no armaras esta clase de discusiones tontas pero funciono Hinata fingió ser mi novia para ayudarme con Sakura y tú casi arruinas nuestro plan dos veces deberías disculparte con ella la trataste muy mal no se merece eso menos de alguien que dice quererla tanto ...—Me voy no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo ve a buscarla si tanto te interesa

—Hiciste todo esto por mi Naruto –Agrego—Sakura

—Si

Kiba salió corriendo a buscarla aun enfadado , quería encontrarla había cometido un error , un grave y terrible error.

* * *

><p>El hombre se acercó a Hinata y empezó a decirle<p>

—Te matare tú y tu familia el odio me vengare de los Hyuga matándote a ti

Se acercó ese sujeto y la iba a matar ella estaba paralizada en ese momento llego kiba

—Si la tocas te mató

—Kiba

—Jajaja crees que me vas a detener

—Si lo hare

—Así que te gusta no, es una pena que una chica tan hermosa termine muerta tan joven.

—No la toques

—Le paso el cuchillo por el cachete llenándose de sangre que corría hasta sus labios

— Llego hasta él aunque tenía una desventaja ya que no tenía Akamaru aun así se dispuso a luchar contra el

Pero el hombre hizo una sonrisa retorcida se acercó a ella la tomo, la alzo y la tiró muy fuerte

—HINATA

—Ella es tan importante para ti , puedo verlo en tus ojos

Kiba lo golpeo con toda su furia reprimida.— Te dije que no la tocarás mientras que le daba su golpe final

Corrió hacia ella —Hinata- dijo mientras la abrazaba

—Kiba

—¿Estas bien? No te hizo nada por que estas sangrando Que te paso ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Kiba… Kiba son muchas preguntas

—Cuéntame

— Yo solo… Tu viniste por mi

—Lo sé es mi culpa, lo siento por todo es solo que Naruto y tu yo no podía verlos más juntos no soportaba no podía controlarme.

— Estás enojado conmigo disculpa yo..Yo y Naruto

— No te disculpes no has hecho nada malo soy yo el que debo disculparme de lo tonto que he sido

—Yo no te dije que..

— Ya lo sé

—Lo sabes

—Naruto me lo dijo perdóname yo te dije todo eso...Pero es que estaba muy enfadado y no sabía lo que decía

— Lo siento, es que yo quería saber si había olvidado por completo y tu Ino luego tu dijiste esas cosas crueles

— Es mi culpa tenia celos... es que no puedo soportar verlos juntos entiendes pero no tenía derecho a lastimarte yo te quiero ver feliz, no era mi intención lastimarme.

Se acercó la levanto un poco ya que estaba media ensangrentada y le dio un beso con toda su fuerza salvaje como era el, solo para que ella supiera lo que él sentía lo que llevaba años tratando de ocultar el impulso que guardaba. Que el trabajo de la compostura del amigo hermano se había roto lo había hecho se dejó llevar y no podía detenerse ni arrepentirse ya era tarde...

Ella se quedó asustada asombrada, sin aire, ni palabras su corazón latía muy fuerte totalmente sonrojada

—Pero t...ú —Tu... Ino ...No entiendo que estás haciendo la traicionas por mí esto no puede estar pasando es un sueño no es real esto no puede ser real.

— Tú no eres la única que sabe engañar y esto no es un sueño es completamente real, no te esperabas algo así pues todo esto de que yo era el novio de Ino fue una farsa.

— Pero ...yo...yo no soy tu tipo , yo no no soy.. Imposible

—Siempre has sido tú, no hay más eres el amor de mi vida, lo más importante, quien pasaba sufriendo, quien hablaba siempre. Shino te daba señales de lo que yo sentía no le entendiste aun cuando sabias que él nunca fallaba pero yo lo oculte no quería que esto pasara, ya sabes que me rechazaras.

Hinata no podía creerlo—Pero yo..yo..

—Tú me hiciste sufrir, yo te hice sufrir, yo te mentí como tú me mentiste estamos a mano.. — Ayudaste a Naruto porque lo amas, losé, yo te engañe no sé cómo demostrar lo que siento .El amor es muy complicado, no sé cómo puedo sentir algo que me convierte en una persona tan patética.

—¿Amor?. De verdad me amas en serio. No puede ser

— Te bese te dije todo esto que quieres que haga más para demostrarlo –Grito—Kiba

—Porque me amas no entiendo yo soy tímida, insegura, ni muy bonita. Además recuerdo que tú me dijiste aquella vez que te gustaba una de mis amigas

— Siempre has sido mi tipo , pero no te lo iba a decir ,no quería que te dieras cuenta aunque era muy evidente —Así que mejor olvida lo que te dije y seguimos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado

Hinata se acercó —No, como quieres que olvide algo así .. Yo también siento algo por ti

Él se alejó—No , Hiinata no hagas esto no tienes que, no hay necesidad y se fue ella corrió todo lo que pudo y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso pero como estaba mal ya que se había golpeado lo que hizo fue caerse pero Kiba la sostuvo

—Y ahora que

Hinata se puso a llorar — No te vayas

— Ya te dije olvida todo, puedes caminar

—No me dejes kiba

— Hinata crees que podría hacerlo es difícil enojarte conmigo. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no te puedo ver como una hermanita pequeña como te decía que te quería yo nunca te he visto así

—Pero kiba . En verdad siento esto en mi corazón

—No te preocupes Hinata yo te voy a olvidar si te molesta, lo que siento...

—No kiba no me olvides... Yo acepte a Naruto por ti —Dijo—Hinata — casi como un susurro

—Por mí ¿Qué significa eso?

—Haha es que tú eres mi amigo tu nunca me amarías porque Naruto nunca me amo además tu dijiste...Yo pensé que yo no era tu tipo que tú nunca te fijarías en mi

Hinata sollozaba —Además cuando esa chica se te confeso tú la rechazaste y tenía miedo de que hicieras lo mismo conmigo que ya no seríamos amigos y que me pasara lo mismo que Naruto, entonces yo me aleje, además pensé que estabas enamorado de otra chica que después era Ino y yo quería que fueras feliz. Naruto yo le debo la vida como quieres que no le ayude...

—Así que fue por eso que actuabas de esa manera... Hinata las cosas son tan distintas pero eso ya lo sabes

Kiba se acercó a ella la abrazo y le dio un beso diferente al anterior dulce , suave y le susurro suave —En verdad me amas tanto como yo a ti.

— Te amo aún más..

— Siempre te amado y yo siempre te amaré mi pequeña princesa

* * *

><p><em>La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. GM<em>

_Saludos .Es mi primer fic, no tengo experiencia. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer_

_Advertencia: Puede tener faltas de ortografía y gramática_

_Ya saben no soy dueña de los personajes_

_No soy fanática de Narutoxsakura, la verdad no me gusta pero no me quedo otra opción para que esta historia tuviera sentido debía unir a esa pareja_


End file.
